Assess effectiveness of AZT in preventing HIV transmission at birth; assess safety of AZT to mother and fetus during pregnancy. Discontinued prematurely as it was determined that AZT provided a benefit over placebo in reducing the incidence of perinatal transmission of HIV infection.